To Mrs Cattermole
by NiceFwoops
Summary: To Mrs Cattermole I hope this isn't weird. Probably is. But I needed to know. Crap, I haven't said who I am. This is Ron Weasley. I dunno if you've heard of me, but I was the one disguised as your husband during the Ministry break-in. Letters from Ron Weasley to Mary Cattermole


my fic for the finals rounds of QLFC. I couldn't use the word 'it', which was frustrating, but i think i made it work. :)

* * *

To Mrs Cattermole

I hope this isn't weird. Probably is. But I needed to know. Crap, I haven't said who I am. This is Ron Weasley. I dunno if you've heard of me, but I was the one disguised as your husband during the Ministry break-in.

Don't stop reading! Hermione says I should start off with that, but I'm not sure, the intro feels a bit sudden, you know what I mean? Hermione's my girlfriend. If you haven't heard of me, you've definitely heard of her. She's brilliant, she is. She'll be top of the Ministry someday, if we still have one when she's through with it.

I got a bit off-topic, sorry. I'm really glad you and Reg- I shouldn't call him that, I know, since he doesn't know me, but after you've impersonated someone for a couple hours you feel like you know them. Again, weird. Sorry. Like I was saying, I'm glad you're okay. I was really worried, since the war was so hard (believe me, I know).

I was wondering if you might need anything, since you might've had to relocate and things might be tough. Not that I'm implying you can't take care of yourselves or anything...bollocks, I'm bad at this. You get my point.

Sorry for sending you the stupidest letter you'll ever get,

Ron Weasley

* * *

To Mr Ron Weasley

Thank you for your kind letter. You may not remember, but my name is Mary. And please don't apologize for not remembering! Our first meeting was not exactly conventional, after all. It was a horrible time, and I was not quite myself. Hopefully I'm able to improve your opinion of me.

Now my husband might be embarrassed that I'm telling you this, but we did indeed have to relocate, and we do indeed need some things. Not food or clothing or anything like that, but we've been without toys for sometime now- the girls really want broomsticks, and even toy ones wold make them happy. Of course, broomsticks are expensive, any toy will do. Now_ I'm _the one getting all flustered! I did not mean to say that you had to give us brooms or anything of the sort.

Hearing from you was very nice, Ron. Building a life around the wreckage of this war has not been easy, but you're helping.

Mary Cattermole

* * *

To Mary Cattermole

You're in luck! I'm one of seven kids (Arthur Weasley's my dad, he's worked at the Ministry with your husband for ages, he called out to me when I was pretending to be Reg), so we have a bunch of old broomsticks lying around. None of them are very good except the Cleansweep 5, which was the last broom my brother Fred had before...well, the war. Mum says you have to promise to take good care of the broom and be careful when flying, the old thing has a wicked turn ratio. She cried a lot, but I think giving the broom to you has been good for her. Stops us from moping about, you know?

Sorry for laying this all on a bit thick. I packed in a few other things in with the brooms, hope you like them.

Ron

* * *

Ron Weasley

Thanks you for the brooms! Don't worry, I've given the Cleansweep 5 to my oldest, Maisie, she's the most careful. And she loves flying, I've hardly seen her since we got your package! Ellie and Alfred stay closer to the ground, using some of those trick wands you gave us to duel. Watching them is the funniest thing, and they look to be having a blast.

You didn't just pack a few extra things, you dirty lying man...you packed so many toys and tricks that the huge box you sent was overflowing! All of that must cost a fortune, wherever that merchandise came from. So thank you again, you went above and beyond all our hopes and made us all happier.

I'm sorry about your brother, Ron (I can call you that, yes? You _did_ sign your last letter with that name). We listened to Potterwatch during the war, and we heard his guest broadcasts. At least, Reg said he sounded like one of Arthur's twins, so we may have heard a different brother. If that _was_ him, know that he helped us deal with that world around us, a bad place at the time.

Your family has helped us in so many different ways I can hardly believe my eyes. I cannot be grateful enough.

Sincerely,

Mary

* * *

To Mary (blimey that's weird, are you sure you're okay with me calling you that?)

I'm glad you liked the broomsticks! Sorry this letter arrived with a bowl of stew, but Mum couldn't leave well enough alone and decided you needed a break from cooking (assuming you do, she said, she has no idea how things work in your household, all her words). She made enough to serve five, according to her, and again in her words, she should know.

So there's that. Don't thank me (or get mad)! I didn't have anything to do with the whole thing.

Also...you have the right brother. I heard that Potterwatch broadcast, actually, we didn't hear many when we were on the run, but we got that one. He was great. He was always great. Compared to him, I'm second-rate, although I try.

Tell me if you need anything.

Ron

* * *

Ron

Of course you can call me Mary. This is a conversation between adults, even if you don't seem to want to admit that you are one. And there's nothing wrong with that. Being a teenager feels easier in many ways.

Thank you for the lovely stew. Reg liked not cooking, and the leftovers meant I didn't have to cook the next night. No matter where you are in life, a break from the daily chores is always nice.

Now to the important part! You listen to me right now, Mr Ronald Weasley. In no way are you second-rate to_ anyone_. Would you like to know how I know this? You reached out to me, even when you didn't have to. You have no obligation to find me again, and yet you did, giving my family much more than you had to. _You_ did this, Ronald Weasley. Not your brother, not any of your brothers.

And I thank you for everything.

Mary

* * *

Mary

No, thank _you._

Ron

* * *

review or something, right?


End file.
